


stimulus

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Touching, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: The joy of the mind was not at odds with the heart.





	stimulus

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Josh/Any, intellectual joy versus physical pleasure

Josh knew he was happy. He’d spent months analyzing his own feelings, categorizing them, turning them within the unlocked confines of his mind. This was what happiness felt like. Incandescent. Bubbling. It sparked across his skin even when Markus didn’t touch him. This was euphoria; that was joy.

But when Markus did touch Josh. Oh, when he did. It was something else entirely. Something beyond the careful labels Josh had cultivated to better describe himself. That was how they would win, by engaging with one another as rational, self-reflective beings.

That was enough for him, but Markus showed him more.


End file.
